


Boys will be bugs

by Rustybutterknife



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Smut, Spanking, im so sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustybutterknife/pseuds/Rustybutterknife
Summary: Beetlejuice did a dumb. And gets a punishment, wink wonk.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Barbra Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Boys will be bugs

“Beetlejuice!” Barbra exclaimed in frustration as the demon held the stems of ripped apart flowers, crumbs of dirt dripping from them. “What?” He asked, popping a beetle into his mouth, Barbra cringing at the sound of it crunching between his teeth. He gently chuckled to himself as he a classic shit-eating grin spread across his face. “What are you gonna do, spank me?” He joked. Barbra looked at the man for a moment before deciding “if that what it takes to get him to listen.” “I- yes! Get over my knee! Now!” She ordered, a sense of authority washing over as she walked from the kitchen to the living room display couch, sitting on it and patting her lap. She pointed at the demon across the room, making a “come here” motion with her finger.

Beetlejuice obliged, timidly positioning himself over Barbra’s knee. “Are you ready?” She asked, because while she did want to teach the man a lesson, she didn’t want to create a sense of distrust between the two. He nodded, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. Barbra took a deep breath before bringing her hand down to the man’s bottom with a “whap!” sound that echoed throughout the room. 

“Ah!”

Barbra took a second to process the noise that came from the demon, her face beginning to heat up. She continued on with the punishment, each smack harder than the last, each eliciting a soft moan or whimper. “Is he… enjoying this?” Barbra silently asked herself. She tested this theory by pulling down the man’s pants to his knees, leaving only a thin layer of cotton fabric over his skin as protection. “Hey, what are you-!” His words were cut short when the woman began to grope and gently rub him, streaks of hot pink forming in his hair. He let out a small yelp, engulfing itself into a moan as Barbra brought her hand down roughly against his skin. His body jerked up in shock, his face hot with shame and arousal. 

“So you’re enjoying this, huh?” Barbra asked, her voice low and earthy. “I-I uh…” It was then she noticed Beetlejuice’s hot pink hair, along with something hard pressed against her thigh. “You’re getting off to this?” She gently rubbed his ass, his teeth gently sinking into his lips. “Such a  _ naughty boy… _ ” she emphasized her words with a hash smack, drawing out a moan of pleasure and pain. 

“Well, if you’re enjoying this, then I think we should sto-“ “no, please…” Barbra looked at the man, stunned. He had never said please before, and she certainly didn’t expect him to say it now. “Hmm…” she pondered out loud as she groped him, his facial expression showing a clear look of impatience. “Fine.” The demon grinned ear to ear in excitement, like a child being told that Christmas was coming early. “But only if you beg for it.” His facial expression quickly dropped before he looked back and gave her a meek look.

“Okay, fine. I uh… please?”

“Mmm… I think it’s gonna take a bit more convincing than that.”

“Oh, come on! I’ve never exactly begged before, what more do you want!?”

“Call me mistress.”

“What!!?”

“You heard me.”

She gave him a sly grin, a far gone look in her eyes. “Okay, fine,” He huffed. “Please, mistress.” “Please what?” He groaned in frustration, growing more and more impatient by the minute. ”Please… Please spank me, mistress. There, ya fuckin happy?” “Such vulgar words… But alright, if you insist.” She rubbed a few gentle circles onto his ass before giving it a hard slap. Beetlejuice moaned out, his voice ringing in the empty room. “10 spanks, count them.” 

Beetlejuice obeyed, biting his lip as he prepared himself. Whap! “O-One…” he gently rolled his hips against Barbra’s knee, trying to give himself some sort of friction, a sense of release. “Two…” Barbra ground her knee against him. “Three…” he let out a soft moan of pleasure, his pants growing tighter by the minute. “Four…” He’s bucking his hips desperately as the ghost knead his ass like dough. “Five…” he can’t take it anymore. He sits up and straddles the woman’s thigh, grinding down and panting.

“Oh, I guess the bad little boy wants a reward, huh?” Beetlejuice nodded quickly, whining as he did. “Well, I guess he can have a bit of pleasure. As a treat.” Barbra responded, grinding her thigh into his crotch. His moans began to get louder and breathier, her thigh rubbing against him faster and harder. His voice began to quiver before he squeaked loudly, and…

A small, damp patch appeared on the man’s crotch, his face flushing as his cock twitched within his trousers. “Did you just…?” He blushed, nodding. “Well, I guess we better get you cleaned up.” And with that, they went upstairs.


End file.
